Currently there are a large number of solar lighting systems for swimming pools that are equipped with a photovoltaic panel that charges a battery or accumulator during the day and a lighting system that activates during the night. Said systems tend to be designed to float on the surface of the water, such that the area that remains afloat contains the solar panels and the submerged portion contains the lighting system to be able to light up the bottom of the swimming pool, and in order for the accumulators to recharge, they must be floating during the day in the swimming pool, thus limiting the use thereof since they are floating on the surface.
There are also systems that consist of placing the photovoltaic solar panel outside the swimming pool and provide the lighting devices inside the swimming pool with electric power via a wiring installation.